Lucy's Grace
by TobisAGoodBoyx
Summary: After being reborn as a girl in Supernatural, he didn't expect it to get worse. He should have known better, being a Winchester, there's bound to be trouble. With the devil paying house visits, developing unknown powers, running into main characters, trying to end the most feared fight in existence, and unknowingly signing up for eternity as the archangel's family counselor.
1. Rebirth

**Authors Note:** **Hello, please don't be big bags of dicks and send me hate filled messages about how much you despise my decent work. Of course, I'm going to take a while updating time to time, I have a life, but rest assured it will be worth the wait. -BB**

 **Summary : After being reborn as a girl in Supernatural ,he honestly didn't expect it to get any worse. He should have known better, with being a Winchester, there's bound to be trouble. With the devil paying house visits, developing unknown powers, running into main characters, trying to end the most feared fight in all existence (read : family spat gone wild ) ,and unknowingly signing himself up for eternity as the archangel's family counselor. God help him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.(Sob)**

* * *

 **Rebirth:**

Death was a relief.

After an epic battle with lung cancer, for five years, it tends to wear you down. Although the afterlife was unexpectedly dull. Burning in hell fire easyly could have been a more entertaining experience.

Personally, I hoped for a pearly gate with hot chicks ( _What self righteous guy doesn't?_ ) ,but completely pitch black works to. Feeling as though you were levitating in gooey liquid got disturbing, but, oh god, was it comfortable.

I mean, it should be illegal to possibly be this content. Moving would be the absolute sin.

As far as I knew, I would never be this relaxed again, so I'll savor it while it lasted. All things were warm and safe, but did I really want to spend the rest of my afterlife in the dark?

 _No_. I couldn't talk, nor move. All that remand was who I used to be. My consciousness and memories. I just _was_... How boring.

I stayed in this unknown place for what felt like eternity. But slightly ever so slowly things began to shift. I was begining to feel human again, like my body had been on standby and was being reactivated cell by cell.

First a heartbeat, I lived with a heart before, and I knew that feeling intimately, instinctively. Time after that, other sensations came back. Coming up with theories in this a bliss, (so far it's that I'm being reborn with my memories attached) ,was sort of a relief. It has sure helped me adapt to my situation at least.

Figured that eventually I'm getting out of this cozy place, I patiently waited and enjoyed the warmth I was granted for however long I could.

Sooner than later space in my comfy bubble was gone. I could hardly move around without some serious effort. Despite my disappointment at the knowledge the familiar peace filled days were gone and the squeezing pain surrounding me, I felt the shiver of eagerness.

I'm not going into detail what happened next. All I know is I didn't do anything in my pervious life to diserve that cruel and unusual punishment of being pushed out into the light.

The sensation of being cradled was weird. I screamed like I was being dangled off a skyscraper. Was I being held by a giant?

Feeling vulnerable, small, and litterly terrified for my life.

My friend's used to tease me about being drop on my head as a baby. Hopefully there's no truth in their joking statement.

Opening my undeveloped eyes to someplace bright and blury was surprising but not unexpected. It was glorious compared to the soul crushing nothingness before. Like feelng the ground after a long a waited airplane flight.

I caught a glimpse of my "mother", the exhausted woman with a sadisfatchion accomplished smile, and felt thankful.

But of course death ruined the heartwarming picture.

Out of nowhere she goes slack like a puppet with its strings cut. The woman's eyes that were once full of tender affection, and promise darkened chillingly into empty hollow pools.

My hope for a better life deflated like a poped bollon.

( _What the hell, man? Did I_ _actually_ _kill my "birth mother?)_ Glancing around, I figured out she was connected to life support system. ( _Well, shit. This sucks.)_

Who I assumed was the doctor gave a mournful sign. " Sally Hyde, died 12:00 at midnight, June 21, 1992 ." -( _1992? It was 2016 when I died_.)- "Oh Sally, you had a beautiful healthy baby girl." - ' _Girl_?' - "You were so strong , for so long." -( _WHAT THE FUCK? GIRL? What about my dick!)_ -"Rest in peace." -( _MY PENIS!)_ -

(Wait, mabe I should worry more about my deseased "mother" than my stolen manhood... Nah, I've been there done that. I sympathize but I don't know her well enough to give a dam. Though... I imagine she would have been a great mother.)

While cursing Death mentally, for coming out of nowhere and scarring the lowly mortals, the doctor sprang fourth an atomic bomb. "Well take good care of you ,Lucy Winchester."

(...What the hell?)

This was the beginning of the next chapter of my highly questionable new life.

* * *

 ** _In the next chapter you'll figure out what happened to Lucy after her " birth mother's " untimely death. Also, I'll be introducing Lucifer into the mix._**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Wasn't joking about the religiously long update's. But for future reference I will try harder to make it faster. Also, when summer comes around I'll have more time making my storys. -BB**

 **PS: I'm making this chapter and probably future chapters (unless there other characters POV) into first person. I find it easier. Also for those who don't know, I've changed a few things about this chapter.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday:**

I drew my sorry raw fingertips into my mouth and sucked on them, wincing slightly. My temple angryly throbed from where a rock had hit it. I forced my temper down as I eyed the retreating backs of my histerical laughing school mates.

Sometimes children were cruel.

Rolling my electric green eyes in annoyance, I picked myself out the pile of dirt I was forcefully pushed into and continued on my way "home" ( _I_ _f you can even call it that._ ) After the death of my "birth mother", I was sent to a orphanage, I know, lucky right? _Hardly_.

The joint was as crowded as Walmart on Christmas eve, there wasn't enough supplies, no one took me seriously -( _Sure, I'm a child again, but were the baby voices really nessary? They're grown adults, unlike me, act like it.)-_ , its disgusting likeness to a desease breeding ground didn't help matters, and not to mention there were too many runaways to know if they were disappearances.

Wonderful life don't you say? _Not._ Taking care of me, my ass. Despite the unsettling notions though, it wasn't the most alarming revelation about my new life. Oh no, it was my own name that unnerved me.

Lucy _Winchester_.

Usally I (W _ho is a she now._) would have written the sir name off as a consequence, if I believed in them.

When I was tall enough to reach the enormous ,old school ( _At least to my generation.)_ computer at the public library near the orphanage, I read all records of John Winchester. How? Well, I wasn't praised for my hacking skills back home for nothing.

Now, I'll be the absolute first to admit I used to be a hard core supernatural fanboy, truthfully, in my opinion, it's one of the best TV shows out there, but there's a line to be drawn. And this, this is ridiculous.

Every self proclaimed Supernatural fan knows that being a Winchester is a curse hands down. No questions asked. Dean and Sam drilled that in the audience enough times to count.

There is no pay, supernatural entities try to murder you for existing, you go through drama like a new pair of jeans, peaple don't thank you worth shit, the angst is horrific as fuck, and that is only the tip of the iceberg.

Mabe I'm thinking to much into this. Perhaps I'm just jumping at shadows that arn't there. But you can bet your sweet ass that I'm not taking any chances. _Hell no._ Am I a paranoid bastard? _Absolutely_. Who wouldn't be in my situation?

Like mad eye once said "Coustant Vengeance". Oh great, I'm quoting Harry potter now. I really need help.

So you can guess why I'm currently awake at the crack of dawn, on my _eighth_ birthday no less, moving through out my room, shoving objects in a large army duffel bag, that I obviously ...barowed.( _read:stolen)_ After zipping the bag, I bundled up with my warmest flannel, with multiple layers and insulated jacket.

Putting on my combat boots in one fluid motion, I snuck out quietly, undetected by anyone, walking right pass the other snoring orphans asleep on there respective beds. No one noticing a small, thin girl shuting the front door carfully, not making a creek.

Hopefully I'll find somewhere better than this hell hole.

* * *

"Hey girly ,you lost?" Asked a male voice and I mentally cursed.

I had managed walk a good distance away from the crappy orphanage before a truck stopped. I instinctively grip my trusted kitchen knife, that I wisely took, in my jacket pocket. You never know, living as a Winchester.

Plastering on a fake smile, I turn towards the stranger. "No ,sir." A old man, face contouring in concern, looks back. ( _So, is he just a nice guy wandering why a young kid is walking alone or monster in plan sight?)_

"So, where you headed ,kid?" Such an simple question, it shouldn't have put me on edge as it did. Catching sight of something from the corner of my eye and with quick thinking I replie with a struggle, "Church."

The stranger blinked and jerked his head to face an aged, but overall well cared for, church sitting litterly five yards away. The uneasiness faded into embarrassment and my heart strings tuged in guilt.

"Oh, sorry for the bother." Lingering for a moment, he gave a gandfatherly smile and drove on his marry way, his civilian duties done and over with for today. ( _Why didn't they have peaple like that in 2016?)_ I wondered with a wishfull sign.

Glancing thoughtfully at the odd church that was dangerously familiar, I picked up the duffle bag that I hid when the car stopped and flong it over my shoulder. Curiosity pepped, I stalked up to the church entryway, eyes narrow in consideration on the sign **(** **St. Mary's Convent Ilchester, Maryland)** Where have I seen this before?

One way to find out, with a firm push the grand wooden double doors ominously opened with a loud creek, light spilling on the dark carpet. I shiver at the sudden chill that seeps into my bones and cautiously step in.

The silence seems stretch like a living being, heavy with something I couldn't begin to name. Something is about to happen, I could feel it in the air, nearly taste it on my lips. It was like buzzing from deep inside me, a tingle of ice spread throughout my tiny body

But despite my instincts screaming at me to go back outside before it was to late, I stubbornly continued. Legs moving like led, I was once again hit by the familiarity from before as I passed a unique _stone statue of an angel._ What was I missing?

Suddenly, the floor boards under my feet started to rumble and thunder and I stumbled and fell onto the floor of the prayer room, my black bag slid along the ground and slammed into one of the wooden benches with a hard thud. I debated on screaming, my pride be damed.

Mabe it's just the wind? ...Yeah right, I can't even bull shit myself.

So I stayed still and silent, waiting for whoever or whatever this creature turned out to be to show up and greet me Winchester style. It didn't disappoint.

The church litterly lit up in bright, enchanting golden light ( _How original)_ , I shove my face into my arms as the blinding rays got to much for human sight.

Uncovering my emerald orbs, there attention instantly draws to the middle-aged man that sure as hell hadn't been there a second ago. Doing so I tryed to size up his threat level.

( _Who the hell is he?)_

No wait, not who but what. Because staring dumbfoundly from my position on the floor, I could feel it, power, thrumming in the air, nearly crackling around him. It felt like a thousand storms, the depths of a arctic ,the crushing force that could eradicate everything that stood in its way. I was drawn to it, wanted to be as close to this stange being as possible, to feel that the presents be encased with mine. _(Is this what sin is?)_

This man that can't possibly be human, was dressed in a very human way, a plan warn t-shirt, casual blue jeans, brown sneakers, ect...

Cold blue meet electric green and my body tensed at the terrible realization of what ( _or in this case who_ ) this is.

 ** _Lucifer, the devil._**

 _(Well balls, at least her birthday's interesting.)_

* * *

 ** _Next time: Lucy gains a stalker._**


	3. The Deal

**I know it has been SO long since I updated. So long in fact that you must be feeling lonely without me, but to be fair I had an excuse…ish. cough-bullshit-cough I had no internet access over the summer and when school started up again I had been so busy and stressed out by life in general that I honestly almost gave up on the story, but fear not my dear readers, I will not give up on this story until I'm satisfied. (Que evil laugh)-BB**

 **PS: Please forgive any spelling errors, I'm only human.**

* * *

 **The Deal:**

What not to do when Satan is eyeing you like a particularly interesting bug.

 ** _1._** _Unashamedly gape from your position on the ground._

It wasn't exactly my brightest moment but in my defense, how else was I going to react to a flashy entrance from the Light Bringer? I mean really, wouldn't you reacted similar if not worse?

Speaking of which, isn't he supposed to be in his _time out corner_ downstairs and if the time frames accredit its… years off.

(Mabe _he got out early for good behavior?... Yeah right, that's about as likely as Michael pulling that stick out of his own ass_ )

This is because I'm a Winchester, isn't it? This mess couldn't possibly have exalted this far otherwise. Damn fates taking amusement from my family struggles… I need to stop I'm beginning to sound like my brothers.

Uh, I should have turned tail the moment I felt the inking of trouble. Lucifer ( _Being evil in carnation_ ), interrupted my thought process.

"Who are you?" He inquires, titling his head like a bird, the gesture disturbingly similar of a certain socially awkward trench coated angel. Honestly, I wonder if it's genetic.

Blinking, I rube my eyes for good measure. Nope he's still there. Great ( _Note the sarcasm_ )

A frown tugged his lips and his icy blue orbs flash with irritation as they narrow into slits. ( _Speaking of which Isn't he supposes to have patents in shades._ ) He drilled holes into my downed god smacked form and demands in a low hiss, "Well?"

Funny, I don't know if it was his tone ( _The one that made it absolutely clear he obviously viewed me like trash at the bottom of his shoe._ ) or his stance that screamed superiority over everything and everyone, but I, like all Winchesters before me, don't take that shit laying down.

Which leads us to number **2** ** _._** _Don't back talk the devil, it will catch his attention._

Getting to my feet I glare at this so-called angel.

"Look here, buddy, I'm not the one who ( _quite literally_ ) came from thin air and for the record isn't polite manners to introduce yourself first before asking someone else their name. Who the hell do you think you are, God? Wait don't answer that you might be vain enough to say yes. You know what, I'm just going to leave."

Turning on my heel, I was about two feet away from the double doors of the prayer room before they slammed shut, seemly by an invisible force. Well shit, I'm dead. Dead man walking folks, oh damn, I haven't even meet my bros yet, I'm too young to die.

Swallowing heavily, I turned towards Lucifer and promptly froze. No, he wasn't raging in furry nor was he about to smite me where I stood, it was far worse than that, oh god, he was…he was … pleasantly smiling.

This is bad, I had royally fucked up for the last time, he going to torture me, wasn't he? But who would do that to an eight-year-old kid? Lucifer that's who, he was the guy who created sin, dude, and if the internet is to be believed, anal rape. Shudder.

"Forgive me, my name is Lucifer Morningstar who might you be, little girl." No longer appeared to be annoyed or disgusted by my presents, replaced by a forgiving voice and warm, understanding sky blue eyes.

On second thought, I liked his former speech better, you know, with self righteousness dripping from every word. What are my chance of survival again? Oh yeah, not good, well balls. Shifting uncomfortablely, I managed to stutter out a high pitch "um, Lucy… Nice to meet you?" Smooth Lucy, you really nailed it, and yes, I left out my last name on purpose, I'm not suicidal despite my total disrespect for authority.

Checking the imaginary watch on my wrist, I give a nervous laugh. "Wow, is that the time I really need to go…bye." I quickly grab the doorhandles and started to pull with all my might. (W _hich, mind you, wasn't much._ ) It didn't so much as move an inch. Leaning against the wood I groan in defeat as I hit my head against it. "It's jammed"

Chuckling softly, Lucifer was amused despite himself, the tiny human's behavior was odd if not slightly bipolar ,"Leaving so soon, now that just breaks my heart." Taking a step forward but found that he couldn't, something was keeping him from moving.

Anger flaring, causing the wooden floorboards he is standing on to frost over and crack in his indignation. He is not free from his cage, the prison he was unfairly put in, like he had hoped, at least not fully. In soul yes, but not in body, he might as well be a ghost to these mud monkeys, he snorted, hated having even a little in common with such weak, corruptible creatures, yet, focusing back on the girl, she sees him when no human should, how curious

"Lucy, was it?" The blonde haired girl froze and slowly turned her head warily in his direction. Jade colored eyes meet steel blue orbs once again in a battle of the wills. Lucifer's innocent smile turn into a chilling, predatory smirk. "How about we make a deal."

* * *

 **Next time: Lucy runs into a Sweet Toothed Trickster.**


	4. Running Into Trouble

**Good morning Vietnam, I am once again apologizing at taking so long with the updates, school just sucks the life out of you and in summer I'm always working. In other news, t** **hanks for the awesome reviews I appreciate them,** **here's the new chapter, hope you like it.-BB**

 **PS: I know Lucifer seems a little OC, but its hard to pin down his character so I improvised. Also To the Grammar Nazi's out there, if I had a dollar for every time I miss spelled a word, I'd own supernatural and everyone would be calling me Steve Jobs.**

* * *

 **Running into Trouble:**

Riddle me this, What is worse than gaining couscous in the hospital with miner injuries?

Answer: You'd be surprised.

"-What had possessed you to-"

At the top of my head (Drugged up as I am) I could think up a dozen worse case scenarios.

"-This isn't a movie, you don'-"

For instance, waking up with said injuries to, oh i don't know, a raging orphanage head, screeching so profoundly it could have woken even the dead.

"- just about gave that poor priest a heart attack when he found you-"

Unfortunately, for me, it was reality.

"-Shockingly you hadn't died of blood loss or th-"

My temple gave a particularity painful throb.

Priest? Ah, wasn't I in a church? With the devil no less?

Looking down, it finally registered how badly banged up I really was. Ranging from different parts of my body were bandages wrapping up my torn up wounds. "- ven listening to me-."

~12 hours earlier~

I had been bored.

I don't mean, my internet isn't working bored, nope, it's the, been staring at four blank white walls for hours, kind of bored.

…Me…Lucifer…Alone...For. Five. Hours.

I hadn't anticipated to encounter Lucifer so soon in the game. Exactly, what sort of bull shit, is this? Isn't Lilith supposed to die or some shit about the seals breaking before this is even achievable? Yet here he is, staring me down from his spot on the acre with this damn fake surreal smile, like it was a pretty hat he had picked up on whim and forgotten to take off.

It is starting to make me really uncomfortable. Fuck it. Perhaps I can jump out the window, getting screwed up by glass is the lest of my problems. How much of his character did the TV series get right, anyway?

Nick had to have given him some info, sense you know been in the cage deepest part of hell for a milieu doesn't help you keep up with the times, but that doesn't explain Cas…unless he is just slow.

Moving on, doesn't he have anything else to do? ( _Blink, man, that's all I'm asking_.) Like, oh I don't know, world destruction and the elimination of humanity? Playing the victim card like a bad habit? Dramatically fighting with Mike, while acting he doesn't want punch him in his constipated face.

It's like he is stuck here or something… wouldn't that be ironic… the devil stuck in church, the house of god, like he has been sent to his room. Hahahaha

You know, that's exactly the sick and twisted logic Chuck might think up with. Hahahaha…

…If he values his continuous existence it better not be the case.

Getting off topic, bet your real curious on what kind of shady deal Lucifer coughed up. Care to take a guess? It's what Nick and Sam experienced…

Ding, Ding, Ding, that's right folks he wants to wear me to the prom…

Not that I'm not flattered ( _I'm not_ ) but after watching poor Nick get what he would call thin,( _AKA: burned and rotting_ ) not exactly jumping to the occasion.

To say Lucifer wasn't amused by my "Hell no" was an underestimate, though I didn't exactly get frozen or broken like the floor. In fact, he hadn't attempted to move after that particular hissy fit, wonder what's wrong.

So…Me…Him…awkward silence.

Is it a bad time to say I really need to pee? Well I do, it wasn't like there were bathroom breaks on the highways for runaways.

Unfortunately, drama king's not making escape that easy, doors, windows ,and vents are all sealed to the T.( _Checked, twice_ ) The devil could give the Winchester bros a run for their money on paranoia.

Nerves stung up like a plunk violin, I decide to do what I always done when I'm stress, eat. _(Real healthy, I know_ )

Signing, I sit up from my lad out position on the floor, reach out, and drag my duffel bag toward me, unzipping it, I shift through my clothes and find...the pie. Not just any pie, Apple Pie.

Staring at the crusty, crumbly goodness before me, I take out the plastic fork that I prepared for this glorious occasion. Carefully penetrating the pie, I place the first precious bite into my mouth and slowly savor the flavor. Ah, heavenly.

"What's you got there?"

Back to hell.

Surprised, I swallow down the wrong pipe. After choking, cough up a lung and pounding on my chest for good measure, I send him a chilling glare ( _which might as well have been as scary as a baby kitten_ ), pointedly ignore his question and take another bite of my pie. The innocent look he gives me in return, was fully bullshit.

"Come on, Lucy, pay attention to me. I'm bored" He wined with a bratty pout.

It's like he's the eight year old, jeez. Stabling the pie with more force than necessary, I let out a long, heavy sign, and debated on what I should try next. Perhaps there is a escape root I missing.

"Don't you have someone looking for you? It cruel to have them worry."

I roll my eyes at his taunts, after being subjected to his constant presence for hours, all the previous imitation, quickly melted into annoyance. He had quickly gotten tired of my continued ignorance of him and had taken to fucking with me to get a reaction.

Shifting through my bag once again, I try to find something to drink, I slip up, giving him a clear glimpse of the crumpled mess of my clothes. Shit, his lips pull into a devilish smirk and a sly glint sparks in his dark blue eyes.

"Ah, your a runaway, naughty naughty, did they hit you Lucy?"

The Bastard must have saw me flinch, something, because his voice downgrade low, silky smooth as the finest of wines. Similar ruthlessness to a knife between the ribs.

"I can make them pay, you know."

This Fucking Asshole.

"I want to give you a gift Lucy, I want to give you everything. Say yes. "

Losing my appetite I set my plate down with exaggerated perversion and tell myself it would not be worth putting my fork through Lucifer eye. I don't believe it.

Feed up with this supernatural bull shit, I take a measured, frustrated breath, and wonder if he gives that sales pitch to all the ones he wants to high-jack. Turning back to the door, I attempt to break the door nob with my kitchen knife with a new vulgarer. Sad, I know, but desperate times requires desperate measures.

Lucifer continues to stare at me similar to one would an ant doing particularity entertaining trick. Then, he leans back with a role of his eyes and signs in exasperation.

"Escape futile. Your just ruining the door~."

"Shut up." I huff, panting at the effort to cut through the door. Hoping to break through it with frustration alone.

He laughs. "You wont last long like this. Sooner or later you will run out of ideas in that little head of yours. What will you do then?" Lucifer wondered out-loud, "Seems to me that this place has not been abandoned. What will you do when they find you, little runaway?" I paused, Fuck, that sly bastard. He new the worst fate for a person on the run is getting caught."Of course there is always the second option...Me."

Slightly nauseous, I suddenly turn to the glass windows with serious thought, calculating on the pros and cons. Steeling my self, I come to a decision. It will hurt like hell, and most likely than not fail ,but it beats spending another another minute with Lucifer.

 _~Now~_

I slurred drowsy, moving to sit up. Oh Fuck. Pain, ow, Mother Fucker. Tensing, I inhale a sharp breath, trying to get over the overwhelming pain in my limbs. If you hadn't guessed, I jumped out the window. Not a good plan, I admit, but the Winchester's always made it look effortless... Perhaps it takes practice.

Oh crap, she is looking at me exceptionally. Pulling a Cas, I give her a glazed smile suited for an addict an say something about bees.

Giving me a long look, she handed some pills to take and a glass of water. It takes me a moment of awkwardly staring at each other to realize she is waiting for me to take them in front of her. So I do, like a good little girl and as soon as she walks out I spit them out, disgusted by how they taste. Time to get the hell out of doge.

With a declaration of limbs I'm on my feet, throwing the white, itchy blankets to the floor, and legging it for the window. Climbing onto the small coach in front of it, I unlatch the window and pray to any dignity out there with any amount of mercy that I am not on the top floors. Looking down, I almost cried in relief as I recognize that they placed me on the first floor.

Putting my jacket over my bandage covered form, I jump out the window and am once again on the run with no one the wiser. Passing people in the street and blinding into the crowd, I can't help but feel relieved.

Alone at last. No more fallen angels. No more monsters or creepy orphanage. Just me.

High off freedom, I don't notice that I collided into someone until I was suddenly falling on my ass and scraping the concrete. Groaning I looking up, only to be greeted by Gabriel. His hazel eyes wide, drinking in my torn down form in surprise and a bit of horror.

Ah, it doesn't rain but poors. Suppose I shouldn't have jinxed it. Feeling a bit resigned, I distinctly wander if Winchesters can hit rock bottom or if they just simply live there.

* * *

 **Next Time: Lucy's stalkers seem to be growing in number.**


End file.
